Home
by ShadowTeir
Summary: jane and thor are in their own worlds but how long will it stay this way when you have a magic spear and a way that only jane can figure out to asgaurd... she has definatly changed alot in the 3 years avengers had formed now workng for S.H.I.L.D ajusted.
1. Home

Mysteries

Jane's P.O.V

"...And that is why i Will continue to search for him and make a bridge to Asgaurd" I explain to the my old friend, and hopefully my co-worker in trying to build the Einstein Rosen Bridge.

"I m sorry J but i just don t believe you so i will accept this job" she says in her northern accented voice

"Fine but at least stick around i need a friend to talk to?"  
I can t believe she wouldn't accept it and we've been friends since college. Sigh.

"I can t i need to get back to the kids y'know" she was lying to me but i can t really blame her i mean i would have looked at myself 3 years back and say i was crazy to believe any of this but i wasn't giving up.

"Ok you get going i still need to carry this on"

"Thank you for understanding you re the best J!" she gave me a hug and walked out stopping at the door and saying hi to someone.

"Knock, knock is anyone in there?" a familiar voice calls as she walks in the door.

"DARCY! What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"Yeah but i sort of graduated a year early because my work was really advanced..."

"And you didn't invite me to your graduation ceremony! I yelled at her i had really wanted to see her get her college degree i am so disappointed.

"I know and I m sorry but i wanted it to be a surprise... and i hear your looking for a lab buddy so i came by" she explained in a rush, it was so funny.

"Oh my god Darcy CALM down i-" was cut off by a buzzer. I sigh as i walk to the video com and press the button "Hello, Clint! Give me a sec to get the door open and where is your key?" i ask him in surprise and mock anger as he laughs.

"Sorry J i was in a rush to update you on the current status and forgot it"

"Nah you know its ok I m messing with you" i press the buzzer and turn back to Darcy

"So any way i was jo-" i was cut off as i spun around a caught an arrow aimed at my head, yes i was given lessons by Natasha and according to her i was getting Better than her.

"Damn it i almost had ya that time" Clint said in a mock disappointed look. And Darcy goes into protective little sister mode

"what the hell you could have k-" this time i cut her off to save Clint the head ache

"relax Darcy he can t kill me number one reason is because i would come back and haunt him and number two is because i have very good reflexes now" i explain slowly so she would understand, and she started laughing at me

"You good with reflexes yeah right! Since when?" i open my mouth to talk but Clint beat me to it

"Since Natasha, a super spy started training her two years ago" he said it as if it were nothing and to be honest i thought it was nothing as well

"...WHAT! But you re a scientist not a spy or a fighter!" she ranted

"It s nothing Darcy calm down, why are you over reacting?" i ask her because it seemed normal to me now

"Why am i over reacting? I m not over reacting and what do you mean it s nothing it s huge!" ow i have an ear ache. I sigh

"Well when you look at it from you view point it is something- oh so Clint what are you updating me on this time?" i ask because i had completely forgotten about him For a moment.

"Well little sister i wanted to tell you about our latest mission and what we have found for you to analyse" he said with was fake sigh and a huge smile When he said the words 'little sister' because he knew i hated it, i stick my tongue out at him

"Well little sparrow i would love to have a look at it after you take me out for a drink" he flinched as i said his nick name that pisses him off, he opens his mouth To speak but was cut off by Darcy

"since when did you drink?" now that was a funny story but i won t tell her that for a while

"Since about 2 and a half years ago... i have changed a lot in 3 years and a lot of it is to do with the avengers" i say happily as Clint chuckles

"What s so funny...? Clint was it?

"Just a fond memory" he assures her but i know better and gave him a glare that would say 'tell her and die' so he kept his mouth shut, well for him

"Oh how s Tasha and you?" i tease

"Pretty good and i don t think it's wise for you to have a beer what with fury watching" he says playfully

Ahh i don t care i need to get out of this stuffy lab I ve been here since yesterday morning" i moan And give him the puppy dog eyes (A/N i know I m changing Jane a lot but i thought it would be better and more fun to do unexpected things :))

"Fine but we have to take the bikes and she is not riding with you"

"Why not I m a good driver" i whine knowing i was a really fast driver.

"You re a Speed Demon on a bike and she aint got a licence to drive." he states in a dead serious tone

"Wait wait wait, you are driving a Motorbike and your drinking! Are you insane! It s illegal"

"Nothing wrong with it the most she gets is tipsy so i can t beat her in a drinking contest" he says disapointedly, i have a very fast burning rate, go figure...

"Let me tidy this and then I ll be out 'kay" i say, yeah i have gotten pretty reckless in the few years i have been working for S.H.I.L.D but i love the wild side It doesn t affect my work it just made me braver and i try a few of my experiments now instead of just finding someone to test them for me.

I put my bike helmet on and mount my bike with ease whereas Clint had to help Darcy onto the bike i start up my bike and reve the engine

"Stark made a few improvements to your bike as well as a new design and colour as you can see" Clint said, we have built in communicators. My Baby was a midnight blue With beautifully painted lightning bolts in an almost whit colour my engine was now at a guess of 320 miles per hour and it sounded like a purring cat.

"I can tell and i bet she runs like a dream shall we put it to the test?" i ask half joking because Darcy was on the back of Clint s bike

"I m game... Darcy you might want to hold on and tightly at that because this is gonna be a wild ride" he says to her and she squeaked. I reved the engine again and

"Ready...Set...GO!" and we were off in a blur all i heard was my laugh mixed with Darcy's scream and i put the speed up a notch making it to 100 mph and completely Loving it, and just to show off i pull a wheelie and let go

"Now now don t show off" Clint said and i could hear the amusement in his voice, Darcy was still screaming and i drove ahead at 200 mph leaving them in the dust. I was There in two minutes Clint and Darcy showing up about five minutes later. I was still sitting on my bike when they came. Clint got off and helped Darcy dismount i took Off my helmet and shook my hair loose, some guys were approaching as i got off i decided to tease them a bit and lifted my leg up and over slowly.

"Sexy legs Baby girl, what time do they open?" now he was just asking to be punched

"When my brother over there knocks some of your teeth out and you re unconscious" i say sweetly as i point to Clint. He smirks and cracks his knuckles, the men flinch and walk away.

"Shall we" He asks with a mock bow to me and Darcy

"Jane that was insane (I m a poet and i didn't know it) where did you learn to drive like that!" she screams excitedly

"I learnt from Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America"

"Can we go I m dying for a Drink" Sparrow says

"Sure thing big bro" i grin

"The usual i suppose?" rick asks with a good natured smile

"Yeah rick but put my friend on the easy stuff i don t want to have her working with a hangover he brought up two bombers and a Vodka and coke

"On the house Darling" he was so sweet

"Thanks now would you like to join us in our competition?"

"Hell no i'm not drinking with you two monsters" he laughs and we started to join in

"So what have you got for us to work on" i ask curiously after our second Bomber

"Well nothing special but we found an artefact it's sort of like a spear but it's in two pieces" interesting a spear wasn t something you find on a mission like that one, so it had to be something important.

Thor's P.O.V

I was lying on my bed trapped in thought. I hadn t gotten to see Jane on my visit to MidGaurd and i missed her so much.  
There was a knock at my door and i sat up.

"Enter" i say in a mighty voice, my mother Frigga comes in and sits by me

"Thor dear Heimdall wishes to see you at the end of the bridge"

"Thank you mother" i was about to get up when she asks

"You have never told me of the girl that changed you in your exile to MidGaurd would you consider telling me about her?" i had to smile at the mention of Jane

"I would love to... she has hair the mix of gold and brown her eyes are green and she has sun kissed skin. When i first arrived there i was put in a place all white And smelt very weird... about a few hours later Jane, Erik Salveg and Darcy her friends, came and got me out." I didn t think she needed to know about my rampage

"They gave me clothes that fit in with their world and took me under their roof, Jane was an a-Astrophysics she studied the stars and was looking for worm holes that led to different place and our bridge ended about 50 miles from their quarters... she was nice to me at first i thought it curiosity but as time progressed i realized that is was her being nice and trying to help me get home and regain Mjolnir. I didn't think i would fall in love with her as i have." I explained then i choked on the Last words i said to her

i gave her my word i would return to her and i will stop at nothing until i have her in my arms once more..."i say in determination

"She seems perfectly lovely and to change your heart in such a short time she is also skilled because you were a very stubborn and arrogant man" she laughed out

"I would love to stay but as you have said Heimdall has requested my presence and i must get there quickly."

"Of cource son" she smiles as i leave Mjolmir in my hand. I flew to meet the guardian of the bridge in haste, for him to summon me something important must have happened.

... Thank you and i hope you enjoyed this i had a sudden idea and had to write it down so look out for more

Crimson Out!  
Xxx


	2. Almost there

Almost there...

Thor's P.O.V

"Heimdall you have called, has anything happened?" i ask cautiously as i stand by him.

"It seems my lord that the Lightening Spear has been found on MidGaurd." 'WHAT the lightening spear had disappeared in the time of my grandfather s rein over asgaurd and was never seen again, until now that is'

"How is it possible for it to be on MidGaurd" i question

"The Lightening Spear chooses its master from any of the branches of Yaggrasell (s/p) and it appears that its next master is there." he explains, but i didn t know that it could choose its master i thought it went to the next king of asgaurd.

"Who has found the Lightening Spear, friend?" i ask curiously "It has been found by the team you once worked with however none of them are its master my lord"

"I see... well whilst I m here how is Jane and her friends?" i was curious as to how far into the project she was progressing,

"She is not in her usual place my lord, she is in a place where they serve drinks that have 'Alcohol' in them she is with two friends one is the girl Darcy and the other a male by the name of Clint they are drinking a very big glass of this 'Alcohol' while discussing the... lightening spear that the team has found" he said in an Indifferent voice, though he had a small smile on his lips.

Jane's P.O.V

Ok so now that I ve studied the spear i can dictate that it is not of our world and I ve got Darcy searching Norse mythology books for any legends to do with the spear, and if it does i might be able to find a way to Asgaurd through it even though it is in two pieces.

"Jane i found something!" i hear Darcy shout, i run to the other side of the research lab to see her looking at a picture of the spear known as the 'lightening spear'

"Said that this spear contains the power of the gods of lightening from all previous reins of asgaurdian rulers i disappeared into the sky... never to be seen again it Vanished in the time of Odin's fathers rule. It is also said that this spear can choose its master from any of the branches of the universe s tree."

Suddenly i felt more than saw a bright hot light across the room and turned to see the spear hovering above the desk and it had joined with the second half of the spear.

"Oh My God" was all we could get out before the spear came flying towards us. As if instinct took over my hand reached out and grabbed the flying spear and i felt a Burst of energy before i passed out.

Clint's P.O.V

I was with Natasha and we were going to check on the girls, it had been a week since we had gave them the spear and they had barley left the lab since then as we got to The door a bright light blocked our vision for about a minute and then we rushed in, worried for the girls but when we got there all three of us were shocked to say the least because there in the middle of the floor was Jane with long golden hair down to her waist dressed in a long silk white dress with gold plating and what seemed to be a diamond encrusted tiara on her head. She was a picture of stunning beauty, in everyone s eyes, but another shocking thing was that the spear we found in two parts was whole and clenched in her hand also gold.

I ran over to her and tried to shack her awake but it would not work, Natasha tried to take the spear from the hand but the moment she tried she was shocked my something.

"Natasha is you ok" i ask in concern she just nods

"Don t worry about me our main concern is Jane at the minute... Darcy what happened" she demanded, Jane was like a sister to all of the avengers and we were especially protective of her.

"Well I and Jane were researching about the spear i was reading any Norse books i could find to see if it was from asgaurd whilst Jane was running calculations through the computer and then i found this" she showed us the 'Lightening Spear'  
"And then she read text something about it choosing its own master and about 3 minutes after reading it a light came from behind us we turned around to see what was going on and the spear was joined in one part like new so it came toward us and Jane caught it then this happened" she said gasping for breath as she pointed at Jane.

"Wait you said the spear chose it's master on its own right" she nodded "well i think it found its master" i say slowly. Ah how ironic that she be the mistress of the 'Lightening Spear' and her lover the God of thunder it was as if it was destined, almost but i don t believe in destiny.

We had taken her to HQ and fury had said to put her in a room comfortably enough for her and to make sure someone would stay with her in case she woke up. So here i am after finally persuading the two girls to take a breather at her bed side, yet she would not let go of that spear, like it was attached to her. She began to stir and i finally started to relax a little she grumbled 'mmmm ugh' i chuckle as she frowns at the sunlight on her face.

"What the hell happened? Where am i? What the hell am i wearing? And how long have i been under Clint?" well at least she was herself and knew who i was, so i told her what Darcy had told me and she started to remember

"After everything went black i heard a voice it was male and deep, it said something about being chosen and that my 'mate' has been chosen" what the hell was all that went through my head.

Thor's P.O.V

I was with my friends and volsstag was telling another of his tall tales but after 10 minutes or so i felt a strange occurrence in the air as though i was feeling another s presence even though they were unfamiliar and yet at the same time familiar even though that does not make sense it felt soothing, the story was interrupted by a guard

"Heimdall request's your presence." i look to my friends and they nod

"Very well we shall leave immediately." he bows and leaves

Another summons from Heimdall... it must be to do with the 'lightening spear' because i had asked for him to inform me of any changes and because Jane was there it was the same as asking what she was up to. We just reached the end of the bridge and i ask

"Heimdall what news do you bring to us?"

"My lord the spear has chosen its Mistress" Mistress? But it was supposed to be a male

"Mistress Heimdall you must be mistaken i thought the spear could only have a master not a female"

"You have heard wrong of my words my lord, i said it chooses it's master yes but it could refer to a girl as its master could it not?" he had a point.

"Well then who has the Spear chosen good friend?" i ask curiously and nothing could prepare me for the answer given

"The master of the 'lightening spear' is none other than Miss Jane Foster" i almost chocked on air, 'my Jane the master of a dangerous spear such as this' it wasn't possible

After the initial shock had worn away from us i had asked the one question i needed to know

"How is she?" my voice almost sounded desperate to know the answer because if she were dead i would be unable to live the rest of my life in peace.

"She was unconscious but has regained it and... how... she has asgaurdian blood in her veins." he was in shock less than us but in shock none the less. My world has just been turned upside down as the Midgaurdians say.

Jane' P.O.V

I got up off the bed much to Clint's disagreement; he had made a huge fuss over nothing. I feel a strange calling, something begging to be unleashed... Lightening. It Was a dangerous want and i had to control it, that is what my instincts tell me.

"Please don t push you Jane just sits back down" he begged, i roll my eyes

"Would you stop making a big fuss over nothing, honestly I m fine... i promise" i say with a smile. Just then nick fury comes in with a look of fascination on his face,

"How extraordinary to be changed by an artefact." he reaches for my spear and as i let go of it in his hand he drops to the floor, just like Mjolnir it was pretty funny

"Would you mind taking this off of me so i can stand up?" he asks in an annoyed tone. I bend down and pick it up with ease. Clint muttered something under his breath And i heard Not strong enough to hold a spear time to retire old man' and i couldn t help but laugh at it.

"I need to see stark at this minute in time." i say with elegance that stuns both me and the guard to the avenger s rooms

"Why may i ask are you demanding to see him when you can see me" he says suggestively

"listen, i am not someone you want to mess with do i make myself clear because you wouldn't want to deal with all the avenger would you?" i say very sweetly, he shivered and opened the door

"sorry ma am" i nod and walk through, i walk to his door and knock because you never know what you could walk in on with stark

"Tony i need to speak with you its urgent." his door opens quickly i walk in to see Darcy and Erik at the table.

"Well this will save me some time" i say aloud as the two men stare at me

"Tony i need to go to the sight where the portal was opened on you building."

"Why do you need to go there and what are you wearing?" he asks

"Long story I ll tell you later and i might have a way to get between the worlds if my theory is correct" i answer cryptically

"What is you theory" Darcy asks

"Well hopefully there will be a residue of what the tesserak had used and then i can put tha-"

"Dumb it down please i don t get Astrophysics talk" i smile as she says this

"Ok I m a hopeful that the cube that caused the events 3 years ago will have left some of that excess energy behind and i can see if my Spear and the energy combined Can transport me to asgaurd and if it does i can work on the bridge from their side since i got this side finished last night," i say quickly.

"That s a possible idea but what if that screws up" Erik asks ERIK of all people

"Well i will have to deal with the consequences wont i?" i say in an indifferent tone

"You can t be serious... you are aren t you." tony says

"Yes i am serious" i sigh, was it so hard to comprehend?

A man knocks on the door and tony shouts "come in" and then agent Phil comes in

"Captain Fury would like to speak with you Doctor. Foster" he says in a normal tone and i stood up and walked out the door

"Thanks Phil!" i say over my shoulder as i continue to walk to the meeting room that the avengers usually convene in.

So here i am sitting in my chair

"Miss foster i would like to ask you to join the avengers." now if i were eating anything I m sure i would have choked but i was having enough trouble not choking on Air.

"Sir i don t think i am qualified t-" he cut me off

"miss foster you have two years of Natasha's training, Steve s endurance you are a genius and now you have power and probably strength as well i would say you are more Than qualified." well when he put it like that i guess he was right,

"Sir i have barley any control of my powers" i try

"you can train and learn" i really had no excuse but it took me a solid 10 minutes before i gave up besides i wouldn't mind a bit of action.

"When do i start sir" he slides a folder in front of me and then a pen i got the hint and signed it

"Also you need a name for yourself because Jane would be too simple as well as an easy target" now that was a good point plus there were many people with the name Jane

"Well i have a suggestion..."

"What is it?"

"Electra" i say embarrassed

"Perfect, you start a few weeks after training" he says, it's now or never

"Sir i have a request to make about my project"

"Continue" he says in anticipation

"Well i have a theory that if i can use any excess residual energy from the tesserak cube and the power of my Spear i could make my way to asgaurd and try to fix the bridge on their side because i have finished on this side." i say nervously waiting for his verdict.

"It is a good plan and i shall arrange with stark the time you will leave."

Thor's P.O.V

Heimdall had re-laid the entire conversation to me and i was furious that fury would allow her to be put in danger but pleased to hear that she may have a way of fixing The bifrost.

Thank you R&r

Crimson out! 


	3. I cant believe it

I can t believe it...

Thor's P.O.V

"Jane!" i shout as i wake up from a horrid nightmare, i was covered in cold sweat and panting heavily. I get up and walk to my window; it was morning so got my armour on and went down to the dining room to see my mother there eating an early breakfast as she usually does

"Mother may I joins you?" i ask in a childlike tone as i would have when i was a boy. She laughed at me for this,

"of course my son, i do not get to be with you in the mornings, like this... what has dragged you out of your bed at this time of the morning?" she could always read me like an open book and sometimes it is a bad gift to have

"i had a nightmare if Jane, and that she was in a strange man s captivity and as i got to her this man or creature slit her throat and then as she dropped to the ground eyes wide open and her last word was my name... i couldn't save her." i vaguely noted i was shaking uncontrollably "Thor it was only a dream nothing has happened to her and if you are having trouble believing that why not ask Heimdall how she is after breakfast, hmm?" she could also make me feel much better after something bad had happened, and her suggestion was a good one, but my nerves were still a little frayed from the dream.

i had breakfast with my mother and we shared fond memories of my childhood and told a few jokes of how Loki was infatuated with Sif and how she would use him as a training dummy because he had cut off some of her hair. i am now at the end of the rainbow bridge,

"Heimdall Good friend i need you to put my mind at ease"

"how may i do that my lord?" he was a little miffed as to what my mind needed easing of,

"how is Jane i have grown restless this morning and wish to know if she is unharmed" worry breaking its way in to my voice. he looked into the stars to find her and chuckled a little

"what is so funny? i asked cautiously

"Miss Foster is in a training session with the man that can turn into a monster... he is in his green form."

"and Jane, is she well?" i was worried because i found it difficult to fight Banner in his other form,

"she is faring well in her battle a cut on her face and stomach but otherwise unharmed." he states, i sigh in relief and relax a little

"tell me of her fight..."i ask, so as to hear of her progress.

Jane's P.O.V

What a nightmare...

"com'on banner let s see what you got" yes i was about to fight against the hulk for a training session, to exercise my strength

"i don't want to hurt you Jane..." oh for god sake's he really is a worry wart though i can t blame him.

"don't worry Bruce i can hold my own i promise." i say as i smile... perfect opportunity to blow off some steam

"ok but don't say i didn't warn you" then he changes his form... wow that is a lot of muscle, time to get to work i suppose, right so maybe is i took out his legs i could beat him but that would be to simple and Bruce being Bruce would expect that so i can attack randomly and then get some strategy worked into it as i go...  
i had figured this out in the 10 seconds that it took for my spear to drop to the floor and me to jump into the air now he being the big guy just had to go and smash his fist into the floor of our terrain and send rocks flying at me, i dogged most of the debris save two one that hit my cheek and the other my stomach (Thor has now started to ask the questions)  
I didn't let it affect my course of action i used one of the gigantic rocks flung my way to give myself more momentum as i came toward him with my foot outstretched and hit him in the gut. he growled... oh 'fuck' i jumped out of the way just in time to avoid his hand trying to catch me and squish me, sigh. I let him approach me this time with a mock bow to taunt him and he ran towards me he was about to hit me when i caught his arm and threw him about 20 feet away from me and disappeared then reappeared behind him catching him off guard and got is left ankle with a swift kick. but i didn't put enough power into it so that he wouldn't fall but he didn't know my full strength this earned me a solid punch in the gut and upper diaphragm, 'damn i think my left shoulder clicked' apparently everyone heard it because some of them flinched,

i got board of holding back my strength after 10 minutes and so i disappeared into the sky and came down on his right shoulder with a hard kick slowly introducing my strength to him and as he went to catch me i disappeared again and he caught air... i was behind him and ducked as he swung around narrowly escaping with my head intact and tripped him with a swing of my leg. i was quick to Bring the 'lightening spear' to my hand and drop it on his chest enabling him to get up.

"i win Banner, sorry i was getting board of holding back." is say sheepishly. the hulk stopped struggling and started to shrink

"ow,ow,ow i think this is crushing my ribs" he say but i wouldn't let him up

"admit defeat and i will lift the spear" i didn t want to take chances

"you win, i give up." he say strain, i bend down and pick up the spear and walk off to the others

"was that good?" i asked the stunned hero's, it was pretty funny because Darcy, Erik and Natasha had their mouths wide open whereas Tony, Fury, steve and Clint were smirking.

"close your mouths you wouldn't want to catch flies would you." i say smugly as i turn to Fury

"can i go i still need to pack for the trip to New York" we were currently in the grand canyon because it had the best land scape for a fight.

"are you sure you were holding back before the end?" Bruce asks as he walks over rubbing his bare chest. Not as good as Thor's muscles and god did he have abs to die for,yum (couldn't resist and I m sure some of you girls would agree with me), 'snap out of it' i mentally yell at myself

"yeah I m sure i was holding back and i didn t want to hurt you worse than i already did" i say seriously

"i made your shoulder crack and you were worried about hurting me?" he asks insidiously

"actually you dislocated it put it went back into place easily." i say with a smile and turn to Fury

"you can hit the shower" he says amusedly i sigh and walk back to the trailer.

after my shower i got into a pair of black jeans that flared out at mid knee and a black strap top that was easy to get around in i dried my hair and put it up in a pony tail now that I m ready i stuff my bag with clothes... I m not as neat as i could be I ll admit but i was better than when Thor had come to us for the first time 'god that was embarrassing'

i sigh as i let my mind wonder to the night we sat under the stars and he explained how my theory about the wormhole was correct and helped me understand it a little better i was knocked out of my thoughts by a loud knock on the door

"come in" i shout, it was tony and he was grinning, time to go i think.

"shall we?" he asks pointing out the door and then i laugh as he bowed cheekily

"we shall" i declare and we go out to the jet that had come to pick us up. we walk in and i see the avenger s team as well as captain Fury sitting down.

"what are you doing on the jet i thought me and tony were going to New York?" i ask confused

"you are we're just tagging along to see if you theory works little sis" i don t even have to tell you who that was.

"really sparrow i would love for you to come along just pray i don't turn you to dust." i say with a sickly sweet smile everyone including Fury shivered because they didn't want to imagine what was hidden behind it.

"sit down and buckle up i don t want any trouble from you two on this ride, do i make myself clear?" i smiled again and Clint glared murderously at him he was close to losing his nerve

"do you understand?" he repeated

"yes sir" we mutter as we sit down next to each other and we all started to laugh

"ok do not laugh at what I m about to do because it might actually work ok? they nod

"Heimdall if you are listening please don't tell Thor we are coming because i want it to be a surprise" everyone knew that this was actually true that it may work.

so here we are after eating dinner, on the roof of the stark building scanning for any high energy readings and so far it has been 10 minutes

'beep beep beep ,bebebebeep, bebebebeep' i can t believe it the detector was finally reacting to energy and very rapidly.

"Clint can you hold this?" i ask he grabs it and stands close

"Astrattin" i mutter (for those who don t know it is lightning in Greek :) ) my spear materialises in front of me and i grab it

"if this does work i will be back as soon as i have the bridge finished" i say i stab the ground where the energy was emitting and then i was engulfed in light... but it seems to have grabbed another of the avengers...

Thor's P.O.V

i have arrived at the end of the bridge and ask my normal question (it has been a day here in asgaurd because i thought it would add a little more to the story)

"how long until she has her research together?" Heimdall said she may be days late because some of her files had been corrupted. i miss her and need her in my arms#

"three days is her estimate my lord" he says but there is something of in his voice... oh well must be my imagination

"what is the minimum amount of time?"

"two days my lord" so i clapped him on the shoulder and left back to the palace.

Heimdall's P.O.V

as he leaves back to the castle i chuckle to myself

"Jane foster you are a cunning fox to not let him know when he will be seeing you" i say to myself and then a bright light appears before by eyes and two figures emerge

Jane Foster and...

sorry but you got to read more to find out who it's gonna be :P

Crimson out! 


	4. Reunited

Reunited...

Jane's P.O.V

ok here i am traveling at an unknown speed to asgaurd... hopefully. so my theory was right i am traveling but don't know were.

"Wow this is amazing!" i say to myself unaware of the other following me. bright colour's surrounded me and i felt solid ground under my feet, so i start to step out of the light only to see the great guardian

"Heimdall, it is nice to finally meet you." i say in a voice of elegance. for some reason i felt really light... i look down and see that my clothes that were asgaurdian i presume on my body once again... i sigh and hear a sound of falling, so as i turn around i see...

"CLINT! what are you doing here, wait HOW are you here?" i ask

"well i don t know... i was thinking of how i wanted to protect you and i also wanted to see the home world of my friend" he says unsurely, well that does make since i suppose, then i finally got the idea to help him up off of the bridge.

i look at the bridge and see that there are about 35 meters of a gap between the bridge and the bifrost... that could take a while to fix it they don t have the resources.

"Heimdall, may i ask how long your estimate would be for the bridge to be prepared?" i question turning back to him.

"possibly a few months in midgaurdian time" he answers. Mmmm... less than i expected i guess.

"should we get to Thor?" ah... damn i let my calculating mind take over again.

"yeah it is straight ahead i presume?" i ask Heimdall, he chuckles and nods so i was about to go when i turn around

"thank you for telling us were to go and for keeping Thor at ease" i say the last part softly

"you are welcome miss foster." he replies and then i walk with Clint...

"you do realise you won t be able to go back until the bifrost is working right?"

"yeah but that s ok i mean distance makes the heart grow fonder right" he says grinning, well at least he knows he won t see Natasha for a while. i start to sing a song, a lullaby it sounded like

*lyrics*  
Though i hold these words for you deep in my heart

i hope they will reach you someday...

this heat is rising higher, like the pounding beat of my heart

i feel this intense fire, but i don t know where to start

but then locked in this sensation, i then began to see

this everlasting emotion won't set me free

i don t know whether fate brought us together

maybe coincidence, maybe chance, or something more

thank god for the time i can spend beside you

standing by your side, until our days a through

i am content with gazing at you smile so sublime

from this moment, until the end of time

the ties that bind us together throughout the lives we've led

give us strength to preserve, no matter what lies ahead

though i hold these words for you deep in my heart

i hope they will reach you someday...

*end*

as i finish i look at Clint because he had stopped

"what s wrong" i ask him kindly

"you just sung in a different language and not one that comes from earth" now that surprised me,

"what do you mean i sung in a non-earth language i heard English" i did i swear it. just then we arrived at the doors.

"halt who goes there?" the guard asks, uh now what oh i know

"i am the master of the lightning spear i say in a regale voice

"prove it" he challenges, i roll my eyes at this and hold up Astrattin

"is this proof enough?" the gulp and stand at attention

"sorry my lady what business do you have at the place?" ooo uh

"i wish to speak with the King about important matters, of which are not your concern" i say sharply, what i was getting annoyed

"sorry my lady you may pass now" he says in a respectful voice

"thank you" i walk past and see the big room at the end of the hall and we start walking

"you sang in a different language and i know what i heard so don't deny it."

"well what i heard sounded English to my ears" i say and then we walk in silence until we reach the door two more guards stop us

"what do you come here for girl?" that tone sounded unkind

"i have come to speak matters of the bifrost to the all father" now where did that one come from? his eyes widen and he changes his tone.

"please wait here while i announce to his majesty that you come to speak with him" and he disappeared inside the door and i hear muffled voices and he reapers

"you may go in my lady" there was a slight sucking up tone in there and I m not the only one who heard it as Clint chuckled

"thank you sir" i say as i walk passed him and into the throne room.

Thor's P.O.V

i am once again at the bridge and have asked and received the same answer so i now mount my horse and ride back to the palace. i have a suspicion that Heimdall is hiding something, but i can t place my finger on what... sigh, i am now at the training grounds, it seems i was lost in thought for quite some time, i take up my hammer and approach hogun and because he looked board i raise my hammer to him in a silent challenge and we battle, i lift in the air with the help of the wind and charge at him with all i have. our fight lasted an hour then someone said my father had sent for me because of a surprise. and i head off to the throne room where I m sure he is.

"i wonder what father has called me for, he says surprise but that doesn t happen often" great now I m talking to myself a sure sign of insanity i have finally missed Jane so much that i am insane.

i approach the throne room doors and push them open to see my father sitting in his throne smiling at me

"father you wish to see me?" i ask questioningly because usually he only requests my presence if a war or battle is to start.

"indeed i did my son and i have a very good surprise for you."

Clint's P.O.V

ok I m on another world with my little sister who happens to now look and act like a goddess and intimidate people, also i am in the throne room with a mythological god Odin and apparently Jane speaks and alien language... my life has officially gone crazy, sigh

"...now all i need to do is wait here until the damage to the bifrost and the bridge it's self if fixed and see if it works if that is alright with you your highness?"  
why is she so good at talking to him as though it were nothing new to be talking to a god? it was like i was having a mental breakdown on the inside but because i was good at controlling my emotions i have an unemotional face on the outside... I m basically shitting kittens over here while she is relaxed. so unfair.

"of course it is alright for you to stay, you were the one who changed my sons personality and helped him become a better person." he says, his voice powerful

"however i wish for you to hide soon because i would like to surprise my son" he was smiling at her genteelly

"i had the same idea in mind i even asked Heimdall to keep it a secret from him saying that my calculations were wrong or a file was corrupted." she was laughing at this and so was i because the saying of 'great minds think alike' really applied here with her brain and his power.

"Guard" he bellows and one can run in

"tell my son i would like him to come to the throne room for a surprise" Surprise really was that the only thing that would bring him here, sigh oh well at least i will see him again, wonder how stupid his face is gonna look?

Jane's P.O.V

so now me and Clint are hiding behind Odin's throne and we hear the doors open, i look at Clint and he was grinning at me and i could' help but grin back. here we go

"Father you wish to see me?" a deep unmistakable voice asks

"indeed i did my son i have a very good surprise for you." he says and i can hear the smile in his voice.

"what may i ask is this surprise?" he asked confused, i hold my breath as a giggle almost breaks through

"the first one is a friend of yours... you may come out son of Barton" Clint walks out from behind the throne and grins

"hey what s up buddy?" in a very casual voice

"Clint my friend how is you here?"

"I m sure you will guess soon enough"

"and now my son for your biggest surprise...the girl you have been obsessing over for nearly five years Miss Jane Foster..." i leave him for about a minute and then walk out from the left side of the throne and look at his face it was comical it was like 8O and then his face broke into a grin, he strode forward and swept me into his arms and spun me around in the air as i laughed and his childlike behaviour. he set's me down and looks at me from arm s length then hugs me again

"i have missed you Jane Foster..." he leans down

Ok you have to wait for the next chapter now so don t, stop reading

Crimson OUT! 


	5. Unbelievable

Unbelievable Jane s P.O.V

He leans down and as he was about to capture my lips I pull my head to the side so my mouth is next to his ear,

I wouldn t do that with your father and my brother in the room it is very impolite he blushes slightly and as I pull away I smile and laugh a bit

Jane I thought you were an only child and the only other man in this room of your world is Clint and he is not your brother. Thor says, oh yeah he doesn t get earth phrases, sigh.

What I mean by brother is Clint is like a brother to me because he looks out for me and protected me when I was unable to I explain in a sweet voice

Excuse me Miss Foster but will you show me the Spear you have been keeping hold of for me? I wasn t keeping a spear for oh he means Astrattin but it s mine.

I am sorry I am not keeping a spear for you all I have with me is my spear Astrattin.

That is the spear that is mine it belongs to the Asgaurdian royal blood line he says in a slightly annoyed voice

Astrattin is not yours it has chosen me as its master and I will keep it in my hands always I dead-pan

Prove it because my father before me had wielded that spear and it was to be mine

Very well I will prove it in the simplest way, Mjolnir cannot be picked up by any other being except its wielder, correct? I ask as he nods

Well then try to pick up Astrattin I say as I put it on the floor, he walks over to me and TRIES, note tries to pick it up but no matter how much he struggled he couldn t so he gets up slowly and gives me a look of pride I think?

You are courageous and have proven yourself right against me not many have the guts to stand up to me, it seems that my boy has made a fine choice for his future now that was not something I had expected to hear out of his mouth, I thought he would send me away for standing up to him, I sigh in relief and remember a part of our earlier conversation and turn to Thor

What s this about being obsessed with me I ask as I raise an eyebrow, Odin and Clint burst into laughter as Thor tries to stutter an excuse

W-well u-um I h-he is- I couldn t help it, it was too cute and I just had to laugh

Thor why don t you show them around the palace? Odin asks giving Thor a good excuse to escape my question for now

That is an excellent idea father, come my friends he says as he leads me to the door by my hand Clint following behind us chuckling at the scene that had occurred a moment ago. So now we re walking the halls of the palace all catching up.

What would you like to see first? Thor question

The training grounds we both say with no hesitation, he looks uneasily at me and I couldn t help but role my eyes at his discomfort at my fighting.

I ll be fine Thor I know how to handle myself. He nods with a small smile, and then leads the way do to a set of doors, they open and we see a breath taking garden as we walk through I saw some flowers close to the nature of ours, something similar to a rose.

We approached a huge bit of land and in front of it was a golden gate, we walk through now this was weird because you know the dress I was wearing was white yeah well, not anymore I had on a Black silk dress in silver armoury and armoured sleeves as well, my spear now in hand, I turn around to see Thor in his usual armour and Clint well Clint was in asgaurdian armour as well his looked like Thor s only he had a black Cape and his bow and arrows equipped, now that was a nice site to see, yeah I know I love Thor bit you have to appreciate what you see.

Wow Clint you look Godly I say in a stunned tone he smirks

Well I would say you look like a Goddess but you also look like Persephone I look like Hyades s wife, wasn t she a flower nymph?

Um thanks I think? I turn to Thor and you look good as always I say with a smile only reserved for him he was just staring at me in awe. Clint coughed and I turned to him and he pointed at the field in a silent request, I nod and we start to walk, but Thor grabbed my hand

Please do not get hurt he says in a pleading tone.

I ll try but join in if you wouldn t mind giving me a work out, Ok I say with a sigh why was a woman fighting such a big deal, Uhg he nods and lets go walking beside my with Clint on my right and he on my left. We got to the sparing circle and I took a good look around my terrain to see what I could use to my advantage and there were plenty of stone columns and a few walls, I took up my position to let him know I was ready and he pulled an arrow from the holder.

A good sized crowd gathered to see the event and some laughed that a woman was participating, Clint let go of the arrow as I was focused on the people surrounding me, I flipped out of the way but he had loaded it with an explosive and just as I got on top of the column it went off sending dust clouds everywhere, I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over, jumped to the opposite column and pushed against it pushing back into a backwards flip and pointing my leg out, I heard a click and assumed I had hit his shoulder. I bring the lightning to the air and it swirled around clearing the dust outward as I went at him again, but an arrow intercepted my attack and I had to fall back into a crab but It cut my arm allowing blood to flow freely down my arm, I pushed my legs up and they came around his neck and I pulled myself up and punched him in the face. Being the smart ass he is he jabbed me in the side and pushed me to the floor with an arrow at my throat

Give up little sister? he asked and then I disappeared from his sight and had my spear at his throat.

Karma s a bitch ain t it you made a very big mistake and guess what it was do NOT call me little sister. I growl out like an animal, my instincts kick in again and I pull Clint and myself to the left and dogged a thunder bolt sent by Thor. I got up and jumped to the nearest column aware that Clint was still the enemy and smile excitedly

Are you joining in? It could be fun I caught an arrow in mid-air and chucked it back fully aware it was an explosive and it blew up where is face would have been I he had not moved out of the way and just after I chucked the arrow I jump to the sky avoiding another blot and then an arrow firing electricity at Thor and as I came down I hit Clint on the face with a my foot and he went flying, as he got up I made dust rise up and disappeared from them and behind Clint whispering

Come on little sparrow give me more he turns with his bow drawn and he let go I wasn t there the arrow went to Thor and I was behind him again

Behind you I say and then as he turns around I was on a column

Over here Clint he shoots again

no over here little sparrow I say in an eerie voice, this carried on for another minute until the dust settled, the look around and I was out of sight, I love messing with people s heads it s so fun in a fight. I appear behind Thor and

Boo he spins around and I was now behind Clint again

Miss me? I ask now behind Thor again he swings around me duck and spin my leg into his,

I like my nose where it is thank you very much I say mockingly

Well I don t like it when people play with my senses he retorts

get used to it man she does it all the time they were on both sides of me, I cart wheel out and ran to the nearest wall jump and push myself away and into Thor s gut sending him into Clint and them into a wall, but Thor sent a bolt of thunder at me and I sent lightning and when the impact collided I was sent back against a wall with my back indented in it as I slid down it blood running from my lip, damn that hurt.

Well that was a good workout I say as I stand up and stretch my muscles and pop a spinal disk in place, wait make that three

Work out yeah right sis more like a game of mess with our heads! Clint laughs as he helps Thor to his feet. Damn I did a number on them

Now why would you say that? And since when was two on one a fair fight? I ask innocently

None of us were even serious about this he waves his arms to indicate to the arena

and I think you popped my knee out of place! I was in front of I m in about 3 seconds and pushed him to the floor inspecting his leg put my knee under his and jerked it upward popped it right back before It could do any damage, then suddenly there was a single pair of hands clapping, we all turn to see Odin with a smile upon his face.

What a spectacular show, and from you Miss Foster I am astounded, I thought you nothing more than a girl that fantasized about jewellery, but clearly not. Soon everyone was clapping and Clint grabbed my arm and lifted it into the air, I wince and he seemed to notices if not Thor defiantly did because he was at my side in an instant inspecting my wound.

Does it hurt? he asked, no shit Sherlock, stupid question. I just shrug and rub my arm, the pain was gone instantly strange I look down to find it completely healed as though it was never there.

Now that was a fight worth watching, my spear began to glow and then my body, I knew this reaction change in clothes. I was back to the clothes I had come to the palace in.

What is with your spear and changing your clothes all the time? Clint asked

You really think I know, honestly you re an idiot I sigh.

Shall we leave? Night fall I approaching and the nights can be bitter in winter. Thor suggests

Thor who are these worriers you have been fighting with? said the girl, if I remember the name was Sif.

this is Clint Barton a friend of mine and this young woman is Jane Foster, the one who helped me change during my exile. He says with love for the last part, I smile at him and turn to his friends

Hi I m Jane nice to meet you. I say with a friendly smile, the woman smiles and says

Nice to meet you to my name is Sif

fandral one say s

volsstag says the other

Hogun the last says

(sorry can t remember which one s which ^_^ )

later that evening we had an enormous feast and then were shown to our rooms, close to Thor s obviously.

Ok I know I lost a few day s progress but I have GCSE s coming soon and I m afraid the updates my slow down a bit sorry Crimson OUT! 


	6. Lessons

Lessons...

Earth

Normal P.O.V The light vanished and not only Jane was gone but Clint as well

"What in the hell happened to Clint?!" Tony shouts, Natasha turns to him with an unemotional mask

"Well if i had to guess Stark Clint was caught in the beam and therefore was transported with Jane to MidGaurd" you could tell she was pissed off by her voice dripping in sarcasm

"WHAT... Why him i could have gone up there and been treated like the god i am" i don t even need to tell you and if i do you are all moans... Tony Stark ladies and Gentlemen...

Everyone glared at him and hit him upside the head and sighed

"Stark now is not the time to be joking around all we can do is waiting for Jane to repair the bridge from the other side..."

"Who's Joking?"

"Until then we have a mission in London something to do with a recreation of Rd. Jackal and Mar. Hide" Nick says, everyone looks at him weirdly and shrug their Shoulders as they head back to the Jet and got ready for a mission briefing... this is going to be weird.

Asgaurd

Jane's P.O.V

the same routine has been going on for the past week, i wake up, dress, go down to breakfast, talk with everyone, go to the training grounds, taunt anyone who Challenges me, win most of the time, then dinner, time with Thor and then bed again.

As of now i am heading to the training grounds with Clint and the Thor joins us and we see volstage fighting with one of the others and we stop to watch him

"What do you think about his fighting style Miss Foster..." asks Sif, i think and then

"Well for starters he could lay off with throwing his weapon and try some close combat..." Volstage came toward me and sneers,

"Do you have a problem with the way i fight Lady Electra? And if you do please correct m-" i grab his arm twist my body sideways and as i pull his arm i bend my body Downwards and throw him over my shoulder and into the dust

"Is that a good way of demonstraighting (I know the spelling is wrong) close combat" i ask Thor innocently Thor laughs and so does Sparrow

"How did you get so good with combat?" Volstage asks

"Well i trained with a super spy and assassin for a while and then i started to get these awesome powers and i had to learn to fight with my new strength for about three Weeks" i say as i offer him a hand up and we laugh, Thor taps my shoulder and points to the now empty arena

"Two against one you and Clint verses me" i say with excitement, he still looked a little unsure after the week of fighting but nodded and grins at Clint and they head Over to take their places and just walk at a casual pace and grabbed sif's arm and pulled her behind a pillar and grin

"Want to be my assistant in messing with their heads?" i ask and she grins back and nods slowly and i walk to the arena and

"Let the games BEGIN!" i shout as we launch at each other one of the reasons i mess with their heads is to make their awareness of what is around them and where for any battle and to estimate how many people there are for them to take out.

"Come on Jane you usually attack straight away" Thor taunted

"I'm not fighting, I m giving a lesson on awareness" i reply with a grin

"You can t teach us anything we don t already know lil sis" Clint joins in, 'cocky bastards' i roll my eyes at them

"really, Well you should know..." i make a dust cloud

"not to give your opponent an opening or leave your back wide open because you know them" i say as i punch Thor in the back and back flip out of the way of Clint s arrow

"i thought we talked about playing with our heads lil sis?"

"Ow... no holding back i see" Thor states

"well in real battle you wouldn't live if you had let your guard down" i dodge Thor's hammer and hit the ground and create a small earth tremor to make them unstable, i then disappear behind the pillar Sif is occupying and nod to give her the go ahead and she flew out toward Clint with a swift kick to the gut

"What where did Jane go where did you come from?" he questions, i lept at Thor as her went for sif's back and deflect his hammer with my spear

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor demands, i smile at him as i attack

"lesson two is aware of your surroundings and enemy could easily have comrades lying in wait" i say in a matter of factly

"you re not playing fair!" they both shout

"battle is never fair" Sif and myself say at the same time

"Switch!" i say and we spin i a tight spiral to face each other s opponents and i disappear from Clint s sight and start giggling as he shoots arrows randomly where he here s my voice

"come on sparrow don t be reckless" i taunt as i jump to another pillar

"Jane switch with me!" Sif yells and i instantly trade places with her and i am behind Thor i blow on his ear and he pulls around to find a flash of my hair

"Lesson three, trust your instincts" i appear in front of him and throw my fist in his face and i deliberately leave my side open, Thor see's this and he hesitates

"lesson four don t hesitate it could only be a small amount of time but that is all your enemy needs for it to be a fatal blow" i bring my spear toward his face and he turns but i catch his cheek leaving a scratch and finally they are on opposite sides of the arena and i run toward Sif as she runs at me we jump and turn on our sides then our feet push against each other and we push out in sync flying at our opponents and we land a blow to their gut both of them pushed to the pillar

"final lesson never let your enemy separate you from your comrades" we say together, and then as we help them up i hear clapping we turn to the crowd and see that everyone had gathered and oden was in the middle

"hey is it just me or do we attract a lot of attention every time we spar?" i ask and everyone else just laughs.

(A/N ya i know i got bad grammar but its 1:51AMXP also let me know how i did on my fight scene's let me know which one is best ply)

it is at my estimate of 11:15 pm and Thor is escorting me back to my room, honestly the amount of trouble he put everyone through was unnecessary bet he said and i quote "you must have the most perfect room and i will settle for nothing less" and to my chagrin his father had backed him up i would have been happy with a plain room... sigh

"Jane?"

"oh sorry Thor i just spaced out" (pardon the pun) i say

"we have arrived at you chambers" he says with a hint of disappointment i smile and kiss him lightly on the lips and whisper in his ear

"meet me on the balcony" and i walk into my room and get dressed in a crimson red night dress that left my back bare showing the tattoo and as i was brushing my hair there was a knock on the glass window i put down the brush and walk to the window opening the doors and ran into Thor's arms

"we should do this more often" he says in what seems to be a serious statement and i make a noise of agreement in the back of my throat he puts his arm around my waist as i stand beside him and we walk over to the small sofa and sit down i look up at the stars and they still manage to steel my breath even after the amount of time i spend out her at night

"Jane why do you come out here in the middle of the night you could become ill" he always worries and even though it is sweet it can sometimes be suffocating

"the stars calm me and remind me that i still have everyone in my world safe and sound"

"tell me how everyone is?" he asks quietly

"well Natasha and Clint are together Bruse is Bruse as always worrying and all and Tony is as always a complete ass but him and pepper are still strong... what s the betting he's complaining about it was Clint that got sucked into this and not him ha-ha" i say with a light smile on my face and we talk for about two and a half hours before the world becomes dark to me _  
Sara s P.O.V (her personal maid or Friend as Jane says)

i walk into the room expecting to see Jane in her bed only top find it empty and the balcony doors open with a light breeze blowing through the drapes i walk out and see her asleep on the sofa and i step forward and freeze in excitement there was Jane laying on the sofa and lying across her was Prince Thorns cape clashing with the pure white material of the sofa...

i fight to keep in a squeal.

she will have no idea how important this cape is to his majesty and for him to give it to her then she must be more precious than most people to him...

A/N ok i know it has been a while since i last updated and some of the reason is to do with the GCSE's ok all of it is to do with school because as soon as the GCSE's started it got rid of my focus on the story but i will try to update as soon as i can

thank you to all the people that have stuck with this story let me know what you think of this chapter

Crimson OUT!  
xxxxx xxx X 


	7. Side Story: Jane's Night Out!

Hi guys i know it's been a while since I ve updated and all, GCSE's are never easy but i have also momentarily lost my inspiration, this just came to my mind after re-reading HOME.  
Also i know i have neglected to mention the tattoo Jane has in detail so i will now, it is Thor's hammer but because she has passed into asguard the grey in the tattoo has become proper silver and also there is a lightning bolt that was added to it when she came into possession of the spear which is now pure gold.  
Another thing i have found after re-reading this is that i have awful spelling and would like to apologize if that made it hard to understand the story...  
I will probably start writing more chapters after Thor 2 comes out (SQUEAL)

Anyway i mentioned in chapter 1 that Jane started drinking and said it was a funny story but I m not good with humour so this is my attempt at a side story as pathetic as it may be here it is!

_Side story: Jane's night out!

Jane's P.O.V

"URGGGGG" i groan in frustration, i had been pouring over book after book of mythology and nonfiction texts and going over calculations for the better part of about six months and guess what i have found...

Anyone who can t guess this i stupider than that blonde anime kid Darcy goes on about Naruko, no that s not right Na... Naruto! that s it (A/N Anime for people who don t know what this is though it is extremely unlikely but it happens from time to time :)) anyway for those who haven't figured it out i have found for lack of better word...

JACK SHIT! yup and it was pissing me off to an extreme... i pull away from the book i was reading and head for the coffee machine whilst rubbing my temples, sigh, what a headache. Pushing the switch i lean on the side and look around, this place was a mess

In the corner i had been working in currently there were piles of books all over the place and a light hanging over head, moving over to the end closest to me there was another desk this time covered in paper and my lap top in the middle on the floor of that area was paper that i had scrunched up and chucked over my shoulder, yeah I m messy so what, next was the place where my windows were supposed to be but they were blocked out by four black chalk boards lined up with various equations and theories about a way to fix the bridge.

I was knocked out of my observations by my buzzer and then followed by a loud ponding on the door,

Now i wasn't expecting anyone so i jumped about ten feet, also like i described my place was a mess so i run to the door as the pounding continued and opened the door to find Barton and Rominoff (S/P) standing in my door way, the man was rubbing his head and the woman grumbling at him to be patient. They look at me and smile a bit.

"He, you mind if we come in its kind of cold out here?" Barton asks and again Rominoff hits his head

"OW! What was that for?" the man whined

"Would you be polite she doesn't know us much and i would like to make a good impression... anyway sorry about him, but would you mind if we came in he is right it's pretty cold..." she say smiling.

"um sure, come one in." only when I m closing the door and hear a low whistle do i remember that this place i trashed and i feel very embarrassed... yeah, good going Jane your just full of bright ideas why not go to an island and meat someone called Tarzan or something! Anyway away from my inner ranting i turn and look at them shyly

"Uh, sorry for the mess... i tend to not look at the place when I m working" Rominoff being polite say's it's not a problem and Barton goes over to the chalk boards and let's out another low whistle

"Damn Girl, you must be smart i barely understand any of this... he trails off as he reads further

"Yeah it took me a while to come up with that but i got there after a painstaking two months" and then i hear a hum coming from across the room only to turn and see Rominoff looking at the books i was currently studying

"Wow, how long have you been reading these?" she asks, i look at the clock and do the calculations rather quickly though slower that before because of my sleep deprived state.

"Um around 19 hours give or take a half hour since yesterday some of them still need reading but I ll get there eventually" i say as i yawn.

Both of them turn to me in astonishment and slight worry but for what i cannot think, Barton opens his mouth to speak but-

BEEEEEEEP!

Coffee i think like some kids would shout Christmas with excitement i just can t wait for the caffeine to wake me up, i walk over to the side, then turning around i ask them

"Do you want any coffee or tea?" both look in thought but snap their heads up and say 'yes please', so now i get to making coffee since i didn t receive any requests for tea, asking over my shoulder how they take it.

I come over to the sofa where they have both sat down and give them theirs and go to retrieve mine.

Sitting down i look over at them and notice them taking a sip of their coffee and colour returning to their faces.

"So, not that i minds, what brings you to my place Ms Rominoff?" i ask a politely as possible,

"Please call me Natasha" she says and i smile and nod

"Well Fury said that you haven't been doing anything but work since you got here and has made us come and get you out of the house and he said i quote ' as much as her diligence to work is to be admired, it can t be healthy to be doing nothing but work for six months, so even if you have to drag her out, take her out of that place, also don t let stark know he might get her into trouble as he often does'" Barton says mocking fury's voice and i can t help but laugh

"But now we are here to drag you out of this place so let's finish this coffee and then you can get changed and we can leave... god have you gotten any sunlight at all in these past six months you look so pale" Natasha say straying from one topic to another.

So now here i am in a pub drinking vodka and coke and talking to Clint and Natasha when a bar fight brakes out and a crowd gathers people cheering, me being curious and completely out of character because of the alcohol goes over and struggles to the front to see what s going on, and after observing a bit of the fight i can see how they are moving and seem to be learning how to perform these moves. So i pick a side and start cheering for the guy with blonde hair not because he looks slightly like Thor but because he seems to have the best strategy. And after about ten minutes Blondie is victorious and I m laughing at the gut that is on his ass with a chair smashed over his head.

So Blondie goes to walk away but after he turns his back they guy with brown hair grabs a chair leg and lunges at him, now i don t know what happened but i let my instincts take over and suddenly i was running at the brown haired buy and then I m in front of him, i knock the piece of wood from his hand into the air grab his wrist do a body spin one hundred and eighty degrees and bend pulling his weight over my hip and thrusting him over onto his back and when he gets up i catch the wood that had been chucked into the air and hit him over the head knocking him unconscious. Now i am severely stunned and people are cheering for me.

So i make my way back to the bar only to find more people have joined in our party i see: Steve, stark, pepper, Banner and, oh my god Nick fury, i sure as hell wouldn t expect him to come to bars what with how serious he is... but the comical thing is that all their mouths are hanging open along with the original two Clint and Natasha, so i look at them and shrug

"What..." like it was nothing take my drink and down it, suddenly i feel like the drink isn't strong enough and a glint enters my eye

"Stark..." i say and everyone seems to be brought back to reality and stark looks at me and see's my grin

"Yes miss foster is there something you need?" i nod my head and my grin gets wider

"What do you say to a friendly bet?" his eyes light up and he nods

"What do you have in mind missy?"

"What about who can drink more than the other?" suddenly i had drawn the surrounding people's attention to us and they see stark nod

"What s the prize?" her asks, i hum in anticipation and look a fury and he decides

"Whoever wins gets a bigger room or in miss fosters case apartment" fury says and me and stark shake hands and look at the bar tender... Rick. Suddenly another person sits there and says

"I want to take part as well" Clint taps on the bar and three bombers are delt out...

Seven bombers later

Stark went after the fifth round but I and Clint are still going and my head is a little buzzed but other than that i can t feel anything different.

4 bombers later

Clint is swaying and i am just approaching the level after tipsy but not by much, you know where you aren t drunk or pissed but just before that, the surrounding people are all shouting

CHUG, CHUG, CHUG...! Some whispering about how someone my size can hold this amount of alcohol...

Suddenly Clint dropped his drink as i had finished my... eleventh drink and was about to call for another one he shouts

"I GIVE UP I THINK IM GONNA PUKE!" and he gets up and stumbles as fast as he can to the toilet only making it to the door before he pukes... nice. People start patting my shoulder and telling me well done and that I m a cool chick and some other things that get a bit blurred out...

Anyway i get up and Natasha taps me on the shoulder i turn around and she's smiling so i return it,

"Can i speak to you outside for a moment?" she asks, i nod and we go outside, and as soon as that air hits me i sway and have to hold onto the door as i groan and she chuckles

"So what do you want to speak to me about?" i ask and she looks excited and just starts speaking

"Well i was thinking that because you can handle yourself well in a fight and you have great assets that you might let me train you in combat and seduction so you could be a spy?!" now i don t know if it was the alcohol talking or not but the idea really appealed to me,

"OH MY GOD I WOULD LOVE THAT!" i say as i giggle, yup i am defiantly approaching drunk now... but the rest of the night went in a blur with me dancing stupid dances to some music, rugby tackling Steve to the ground being chatted up and me punching the guy in the face, but apparently they guy didn t get the hint because later he grabbed my ass and as i was about to go for him he was flipped to the floor and pinned with an arrow and a knife to his neck and balls...

"Don t touch my sister..." the two voices said simultaneously those people were Clint and Natasha...

But that was how i started to drink alcohol, gaining my ability to fight and seduce as well as getting my close relationship with the avengers and most importantly Clint and Natasha...

Well i think it's safe to say that my humour is crap but that s the general story behind how those two things happened and they all got so close...  
But like i said my humour sucks: P

Now i have changed my pen name to ShadowTeir sooo...

SHADOW OUT!  
Xxx 


End file.
